Protected
by JustRide584
Summary: Jasper had watched over Bella for years protecting her until she was eighteen before finally taking her. Bella never knew she was Major Jasper Whitlocks mate, the vampire who took control of the world and made human the inferior race. Can they find love in such a crazy world and be happy or will the darkness drag them down? To see pics for the story go to my instagram JustRide584
1. Chapter 1

**So its been almost a year since I've written anything on Fanfiction and since then my writing has become better and I believe I'm going to be very proud of my stories coming up. I hope you enjoy this story and you find it interesting. Also I need a Beta who is also very comfortable writing sex scenes, I've tried writing them in the past and they're just not my forte! So enjoy the story!**

* * *

Growing up you take everything for granted, as a child you are protected from the harsh reality called life. A time where you're loved unconditionally and you don't regret anything. All you see is good and bad, there nothing in between. It's hard to remember a good time when you grow up in a world filled with vamps. Since I was little I always had a reoccurring dream I was never able to understand, but it always felt so real.

It always started off as me when I was only a year or two old my mother would always put me in my crib when she was talking with her friends and I would always start crying but she would come and get me. I would scream and cry when suddenly a blonde man would come in my room out of nowhere. He would lean over my crib and gently soothed me. He would ways pick me up and change me or feed me then he would sit in the rocking chair and just whisper little things in my ear while I feel asleep.

Tonight's dream was different and it slightly scared me.

_My mother put me in my crib and just left me there, after a while I started to scream. Suddenly the man came in and picked me up out of the crib and started to rock me which quickly calmed me down. He sat me back down in my crib and went to my closet I grabbed onto the bars of the crib and pulled myself up and watched him. He packed almost my whole closet into a suit case I had never seen, he came over and picked me up and changed me in a puffy jackets and long pants with boots, hats and socks. He would pick me up and go to the window before jumping out. He shot off into the forest behind my house and just kept going. _

_I woke up and I was in a room that was a muted purple and white, I was laying in the most comfortable crib and the blonde haired man was standing over me. There was a loud slam and multiple yells, he looked down at me and kissed my cheek before biting into my neck._

My eyes shot open when I heard my parents yelling, I sat up and saw it was 3 am. My mom barged into my room and looked at me with cold hard eyes.

"Get up, we have to leave." I knew she meant that our scent was most likely about to be picked up. I got up and slipped on my boots and hoodie and packed all I could fit in a pillow case.

I looked out the broken, dirty window and saw my parents starting up the car. I took a deep breath before throwing my elbow into the glass shattering it. I threw my stuff down into the car before hoisting myself out of the window. I looked to my left when I heard tree sticks snap and I suddenly saw a pair or blood red eyes. I gasped before jumping off the roof, I bent my knees and landed on the ground with a hard thud. My parents had already taken off, I took off running for the car, but the car was going too fast. I stopped when I could barely see the car in the horizon. I grasped my stomach to try and massage the cramps I felt the wind pick up I looked up and saw multiple figures come from out of the trees, I straightened and started to back up but suddenly they came out and started to circle me. My hair whipped every which way and I started to scream as they got closer.

I looked up and saw a figure come out, a man with brown hair and suddenly hundreds more stepped up behind him. I knew then I had no chance to survive I curled up on the ground freezing. When suddenly all of the vamps. stopped. I looked up and saw all of them dead around me. I looked up and saw all the vampires standing around me. I started to scramble away from them kicking up dirt and grass, they all just continued to look at me. Suddenly everyone parted down the middle and three figures came forward. A women who looked to be in her early twenties she had long, straight bleach blonde hair, the man next to her had golden brown hair and strong facial features and in the middle was a blonde man who looked handsome with softer facial features than the other man, he was built but not too big and it was obvious he was the leader. They kept walking until they were only a little bit always from me. The blonde haired man stepped closer to me before crouching next to me.

He took a deep breath and smiled before grabbing my chin and tilting it to the side; he pulled my hair to the side. He traced the scar on the side of my neck which made me shiver. He pulled back and let go of my chin. He waved the women forward; she smiled at me before pulling me up. She grabbed my face and looked me dead in the eyes. I suddenly felt very weak; I started to sway before collapsing. I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground.

**3 Days Later**

I woke up in a white room with a cold towel over my head. I sat up and groaned before taking off the cloth. I looked down and saw I was dressed in black shorts and a plain white shirt. I pushed the covers back and looked around the room. I saw a mirror on the other side of the room and I saw my reflection after sleeping for what felt like days I still looked presentable. My brown hair was brushed out and fell in gentle waves around my face and I smelled fresh, I knew someone had been bathing me and brushing my hair and I hoped it was a girl. I got out of the bed and grabbed onto the side of the bed, my legs were wobbly from not being used in days.

I saw three doors in the room, one of them was open and it was a beautiful, large bathroom while the others were a mystery. I walked to the nearest one and pealed inside, I was stunned to see rows of clothes stacked to the top, shirts, dresses,underwear,bags. It had everything any other girl would wish for except for me, I didn't understand the need for all this glamorous stuff when a girl like me would never be able to wear any of it. I walked to the other door and gently opened it, I saw a long hallway that had an expensive carpet lining it all the way down the stairs. I walked out of the room and slowly walked to the banister. Looking down to the bottom floor I saw a light wood floor with painting and sculptures, I was stunned by the expensive furniture and just the beauty the room held. I slowly walked to the stairs, gliding my hand down the smooth wood banister.

I walked down the spiral stairs and took in the whole room, to the left there was an arch which lead to the kitchen and to the right was the living room. I looked between the two areas before I look over my shoulder and see a hallway behind the stairs, I walk down the hall until I get to the end of it and find a thick, large wood door. I reach out for the handle, the cold metal feeling refreshing on my hot,sweaty hand. I open the door and see a beautiful office with dark wood features. The main focus was the cherry wood desk which held computers and folders; the room was lined with hundreds of books.

I looked in the corner of the room and saw a velvet couch, walking over I sit down on the soft, rich velvet. I lie on my back and just look up at the ceiling, their was a beautiful mural painted. It was multiple pictures of the same woman in her life stages from a baby, child and a teen. You never saw her face either the painter didn't show it or her brown hair covered it. It was beautiful and peaceful. As I stared at the ceiling I shut my eyes and relaxed; for once I heard no screams or shouts just peace, it was a foreign feeling.

"I painted that mural for you." I snap open my eyes and look at the door, a blond man was standing there hiding. The shadows covering his face, he steps forward into the light while I sit up. He uncrosses his arms and walks forward, coming to me.

I back up in the plush velvet couch, he kneels in front of me and just gazes at my faces. He brings his hand up and starts stroking my hair. I sit still with my eyes wide. He grabs my hands and gently pulls me off the couch.

"I saw you looking at the painting did you like it?" I nod my head unable to form words.

"I started painting it when I found you, you were only one or so, the day you were born I felt you. You pulled me towards you and I searched but you lived far away from me. When I finally found you I was furious, your father was never home and your mother left you in your crib while you cried and screamed until your face was almost purple. After I found you I came back everyday and took care of you. After I took over I lost you when your parents ran but I found you again when you were five and since then I've watched you; waiting until you finally became 18. Look up don't you remember those memories?" He pointed at certain ones.

After looking at them my face became awed, I remember that dandelion field. When I was six I found it one time when we settled down, I remember finding the field and squealing with excitement. I ran around the field and just played and picked the flowers and just found solace away from the real world. I remember I came to the field one day and found flowers resting on the tree stump I always sat on or leaned against to read. It had roses, tulips, orchids and dandelions tied with a white bow. I kept them until we finally had to run to a different place, my mother made me leave the flowers saying "There just flowers Bella!" But for some reason they more than just flowers to me. I looked at the blond man with wide eyes.

"You were the one who left me those flowers, weren't you?" The man smiles and nods.

"That I was dear Bella, I've watched over you for years. By the way I'm Jasper." And he suddenly leans forward and gently kisses me on my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who Favorited, reviewed and followed this story! I don't have a schedule yet but I'm going to try to start one. I hope you enjoy and BTW I'm still looking for a Beta!**

* * *

His freezing lips cooled my burning pink cheek, he gently withdrew and dropped one my hands. I gently caressed my cheek before looking up at the man…..Jasper with shock. I knew he had watched over me for years but I'd only just meet him.

I was pulled from any thought when I felt someone throw themselves at me, sending me stumbling back. As the person pulled away I saw it was the woman from the field. She was gorgeous, bleach blond straight hair, porcelain skin and she was just a little shorter than me.

I knew she was a vampire just like Jasper, I wasn't scared...yet. Neither had taken a bite out of me and so far they only showed kindness to me. The woman eyes were a beautiful crimson red that shone in the light. Standing next to her made me feel slightly self conscious but I kept reminding myself "of course she's beautiful, she's a vampire."

The woman grabbed my face and squished my cheeks together while she squealed.

"You're gorgeous Bella! Sorry about knocking you out at the field but it had to be done. By the way I'm Charlotte! Ahhhh! We're going to be the best of friends!" She let go of my cheeks and gave me a tight hug which lifted me off the ground.

I heard light laughter coming from the doorway.

"Sweetheart, put Bella down before you crush her." I saw it was the man with golden-brown hair from the field.

Charlotte set me back on my feet before flashing over to the man; I shut my eyes and shook my head to make sure my head didn't rush. I saw her pouting at the man before lightly hitting his arm.

"I wasn't and wouldn't hurt Bella, Peter! Was I hurting you Bella?" I shook my head and Charlotte gave him a smug look before sticking out her tongue. Peter rolled his eyes at her before taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead. He rested his chin on the top of her head and smiled at me. They pulled apart and kissed each other; they waved at me and Jasper before zipping out of the room.

I looked down at my arm when I saw Jasper's hand. I looked up at him and he smiled before guiding me out of the room. He walked me down the hallway and into the kitchen which held so many appliances that I couldn't even count. There was a screen door on the side of the room which led out to the gardens and forest.

He opened the sliding door and offered me a plush chair, I sat down and looked out at the garden and forest it was magnificent,; the sun shone down and the wind lightly blew. I looked over at Jasper and saw him staring at me.

"You say you've been watching me since I was a baby. Why?" He looked away from me and cleared his throat.

"When a vampire learns of his mate he or she will go out of their way to find them. When I found you I wanted to scoop you up and take you away from your parents, but you were so young and it didn't feel right taking you away from them."

"You said you overthrew the humans and are in control now, is it only you or do Charlotte and Peter rule alongside you?"

"No, Peter and Charlotte control my armies. I've always ruled alone…..until now." I give a confused expression before it suddenly dawns on me.

"You want me….to rule with you?"Jasper got up from his seat and kneeled in front of my and he wrapped his hands around my calf's.

"It would be an honor for you to rule alongside me." I stared at him, his eyes pleading for me to accept.

I sighed before standing up, shaking his hands away. I walked over to the metal railing and looked at the forest. The wind blew a heavy gust of wind sending my hair flying back. I looked over at him when he stood next to me.

"Jasper you know everything about me, but I know close to nothing about you. Maybe once I begin to learn more about you I can accept but, as of right now…..I can't." I saw his shoulders slump and it broke my heart.

"I understand Bella, but I must warn you…you're going to fall in love with me!" I heard the playfulness in his voice and laughed along with him. When suddenly my stomach growled, he laughed at me before pushing off the railing.

"Come on Bella let's get you something to eat." He held out his pale hand which I firmly grasped. His hand was freezing but something about how he strongly held onto it felt warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who Favorited, reviewed and followed this story! I don't have a schedule yet but I'm going to try to start one. I hope you enjoy and BTW I'm still looking for a Beta! This is a shorter chapter but I'm going to try and make them longer in the future!**

* * *

"Come on Bella let's get you something to eat." He held out his pale hand which I firmly grasped. His hand was freezing but something about how he strongly held onto it felt warm.

He let me walk through the door first before stepping into the warm house and shutting the door behind him. I looked around the kitchen it was cream and black with multiple appliances everywhere. Off to the side was an archway which led into the dining room. I walked into the dark wood dining room while Jasper went to the kitchen. I looked around the neat and beautiful room there was paintings and tapestries hanging from the walls. The table only fit four people and it faced a huge bay window which showed the gardens and forest.

I walked up to the window and rested my palm against the cool glass. I saw a bird fly from out of the trees and the wind blow the flowers to one side, Charlotte and Peter suddenly came into view. They walked hand in hand into the forest disappearing in the trees. I frowned and turned away from the window, I could hear sizzling coming from the kitchen. I smiled and walked into the kitchen and saw Jasper standing over the stove cooking bacon. I walked up to the counter and leaned against it looking at him.

He looked up at me and smiled his straight white teeth glimmering. He looked away and took the bacon out of the black pan and set it on a plate which had eggs and toast. He grabbed the plate and a fork and beckoned me to follow him; I walked next to him and just studied his features. He was hideous or ugly and he didn't seem to want to rip out my throat; vampires didn't seem that dangerous. He set the plate on the table and pulled a chair out for me; I sat down and felt him scoot my chair up. I looked down at the food with awe; I hadn't had any of this in years. I felt my mouth water and my taste buds tingle.

Jasper sat a glass of orange juice down before sitting across from me. I sat and ate in quite when I heard him chuckle. I looked up with the fork still in my mouth and my cheeks bloated out. He leaned backwards holding his stomach and just laughed. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks before I put the fork down and swallowed the food. I looked back at him and saw his body still slightly shaking with laughter.

"Jasper earlier I saw Peter and Charlotte go in the forest why did they go out there?"

"Before you were born I was training armies to start taking over, they used to practice in the gardens. But when I found out you were born I pushed back the camps into the forest away from the house so they wouldn't be able to smell you." I sat back and crinkled my eyebrow, why would he push them back into the forest if I had just been born?

"Jasper if I had just been born why would move them back; they could have still practiced in the gardens for 18 years?" He suddenly looked away from me before letting out a shaky breath.

"When a vampire's imprint is born they are allowed to take him or her. When you were born I couldn't take you just yet since we were still trying to train newborns to start taking over. I was going to get you when we had won the war, so when you were about 8 months. But your parents made it rather difficult to find you and the war was taking longer than expected. When you were about one or two I knew I was going to win so I set up a nursery and when I finally found you I found out your parents were never there for you. So I took care of you and when we were only a day or two from winning I took you." I looked at him with wide eyes before standing up.

"Why didn't I stay with you?" I felt a cool wind before he was behind me; he gently wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"I only had you for about a week; you were so quiet and sweet. You could just sit in the living room for hours and just play with your toys or I would read to you and you would just look at the words in a trance. But your parents came back for you and since I hadn't come for you right when you were born I legally had to give you back. But before they took you…" He pulled my hair back and gently traced the scar on my neck…."I bit you to show them that I would come for you when you were of age." I pulled away and turned around in his arms, I looked up him before leaning up on my toes and kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"I want to try and make this work Jasper…."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank you all again for who ever followed, favorite, reviewed or even just read my story! I just wanted to tell you guys that this chapter is going to be the turning point of the story so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After kissing Jasper I quickly excused myself, I ran up the stairs and walked into the room I originally came from. I shut the door behind me before leaning against it, my emotions were everywhere and it was hard to place how I name Jasper just sent my thoughts everywhere! I shook my head trying to stop the oncoming headache, I walked to the bathroom and looked around.

The cream and white gave the bathroom a serene feel, I slowly walked over to the large bath. I ran my hand against the cool, speckled marble tub. I smiled before standing and walking over to grab a towel; after sitting by the bathtub I quickly peeled off my clothes. I ran the water on the highest temperature it could go and watched as it slowly filled before shutting off the water.

I stepped onto the white rug before slowly getting into the boiling hot water, after my lower legs got used to the scathing water I leaned back resting my head. I laid like that for what felt like hours before I finally washed my body; after my body was washed I shampooed my hair. I took a deep breath before dunking my head under the water and starting to scrub the soap from my hair. After I was done I laid under the water for a little while longer, when I felt my lungs start to tighten I came up for air.

I was brushing my hair back and spitting a little water out of my mouth when I felt a cool rush of air; suddenly something tightened around my neck. I suddenly hit the hot water and was trapped. I felt the hand tighten while I opened my eyes, a murky figure stood above me. It didn't look like a human just a mist. I suddenly realized what was happening. I starting grabbing onto the things arms trying to rip them off of me, my body's need for air was kicking in. I started thrashing around in the tub, my legs started thrashing around kicking water out of the tub. I was desperate when I was suddenly pulled out of the water, I looked up at the thing and all I could see is a smirk before they threw my head onto the tub. I heard a sicking crack before I saw black...the last things I remember is hearing a little girls screams.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I was outside training with the newborns when everything stopped, a crack and a scream echoed throughout the forest and my head. Everyone turned towards the house and before I knew it I shot off. I felt the wind and I felt the door splinter off; when I got to the bathroom I was horrified. I saw Bella laying in the tub being held up my a little girl and I smelt Bella's blood. I growl tore through my lips as I ran at the girl, when I got there she was gone and my sweet Bella was left.

I quickly scooped her out of the tub and held her body to my chest, she was slack and her breath and heart was gone. Everything was gone, my only reason was gone. I felt the venom fall from my eyes and leave burn marks but all I could is hold Bella close and cry, her hair and body soaking my clothes. But all I could think about was Bella was gone, Bella was gone, Bella was gone...Bella was gone...

I sobbed and sobbed refusing to believe she was gone, I pushed her hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her. I kissed her and kissed her but she never woke up...she never would wake up...

"NO!"

* * *

**Unknown POV**

"NO!"

Every vampire in the world crumbled to the ground. Everyone's ear drums ready to burst and their vision turning white, falling on their sides crying out in pain. Everyone of them coughing up blood, the world spun and spun. Rain poured to the ground, lighting striking and thunder rumpling the ground. Vampires were dying and the world was filled with screams and pleas of help.

Five sets of eyes scanned the mass chaos before a set of blue eyes turned away and walked to an ornate throne. All eyes fell to her as she sat and suddenly the world was put on pause.

"What are we to do your majesty?!"

"If this continues to the world will crumble and die!"

"Everyone and thing is going to disappear!"

"Silence!" The blue eyed female stood and looked around as her blood boiled; she turned to an older man and beckoned him forward.

"Bring Bella Swan back to life." She demanded.

"Your highness that can't be done, the only thing to stop the planet from dying is to send it to an alternate uninverse." The feeble man said looking down at his feet hoping not to anger his Queen.

"Then do it! If that world dies so do I...SO FIX IT!" The Queen screamed before leaving the throne room. She quickly walked to her room before shutting and locking the door behind her.

The Queen walked to over to a covered painting, she pulled the cover off and looked up at the hand painted picture with a small smile on her lips. She gently ran her hands over the face when suddenly tears welled up into her eyes and as one fell and slid down her cheek she whispered;

"I promise to save you..."

* * *

**So the story is finally taking a twist! What is going to happen with Bella and Jasper? And who is The Queen? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope this chapter is to all of your liking! Especially whit'scowgirl this should answer some of your questions!  
**

* * *

**Third POV**

The Queen sat in her throne with a bored expression but, inside she was nervous. She was hoping that everything would be alright and the alternate universe would stick. Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when the feeble man known as Time entered, the Queen sat up straighter and waited.

"The alternative universe stuck." The Queen let out a sigh of relief before smiling at the man, she left her throne and hugged the man tightly.

"Where have you sent the people?" She said against the mans shoulder

"...2008 my Queen..." Suddenly the Queen stopped smiling and slowly pulled away from the man.

"2008...2008! Jasper and Bella don't fall in love in 2008! That stupid little pest Alice is with Jasper and that pansy ass Edward is with Bella! You knew this!" Suddenly a strong, cold gust of wind entered the room and an invisible force flew at Time.

Time was slammed into the stone wall while the Queen let out an angry shout before swiftly walking towards the screens. She studied them carefully before turning towards Time;

"For your sake, Bella and Jasper better fall in love!" The Queen said before turning and walking out of the throne room.

Time pulled himself up off the floor and shook his head before muttering under his breath;

"Just like her father.." Time said with a little laugh

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I hated this school and this town, hell I hated the family I was stuck with. Esme and Carlisle weren't that bad and neither was Rosalie or Emmett; it was all Alice and Edward. Alice was a nice enough person but, she is nothing compared to my pure, innocent Bella. My sweet Bella, I still don't understand how I got sent back to 2008. None of the vampires do, it was difficult not being in control of the world. I knew in a few years it would happen and I would take over, I still needed to find Charlotte and Peter.

I was walking into the grey, dull and smelly school filled with stupid humans. Alice was holding onto my arm and I was trying to keep a neutral face so I wouldn't throw her through the glass windows. I turned to the right when I felt someone staring at me, the world suddenly slowed down. I saw a pair of deep, chocolate eyes staring at me. Full red lips were in a small 'o' shape.

I dropped the tray of food and just turned towards her, she suddenly blushed and looked away. My eyes widened and I suddenly forgot all the ground rules that Carlisle had established. I used my vampire speed and suddenly I was right next to her, I knelt beside her and grabbed onto her arm. She jerked her head towards me, her chocolate, silky hair fell in front of her face. I pushed the hair back behind her ears and looked at her in amazement.

Her heart rate increased suddenly and pulled away from me and started to cough. Her coughing wouldn't stop and sh suddenly fell forward. I quickly grabbed her and she was still coughing, I was hit with her sweet smelling blood. I grabbed onto the hand covering her mouth and I saw she was coughing up blood. I let go of her hand and gently sat her up. She kept on coughing up blood and I didn't know what to do, suddenly she just stopped and I didn't hear anything.

A gust of wind blew through the school and when I looked I saw that the world was disappearing, people were disappearing and the wind grew stronger and closer. I looked down at Bella but it wasn't Bella, it was just some random girl. I dropped her body and turned around and suddenly the wind hit me and I felt myself disappear.

* * *

**Third POV**

Time heard the Queen coming and braced himself. His door swung open and slammed against the stone wall and suddenly he was up against a stone wall with the Queen's hand wrapped around his neck.

"IT DIDN'T STICK! THE MOMENT HE SAW HER THE WORLD STARTED DISAPPEARING!" The Queen screamed at Time.

"I have found that I must send them back to the original time after she has died." He felt the hand tighten around his neck.

"If you send everyone back their they'll die! Is old age affecting your job!?" She screamed at him before dropping him, he brushed himself off and pulled up his work.

"I can send them back to the original time and reincarnate Bella. I'll place the reincarnated Bella in a women's womb which will stop the decay of the world. Jasper won't find her until she around fourteen." Time explained to her as he showed the Queen a replica of what will happen. The Queen nodded and smiled before hugging him.

"Thank you Time! I don't know what I would do without you!" She hugged him tight before walking out of the room, she stopped at the door and turned to him with a smile.

"Just make sure it works this time because if not I can find a new Time." She smiled one more time before leaving.

Time let out a breath and started to create a time thread before planting it on earth. After placing Bella in a women's womb he hit the Start Time button.

* * *

A women looked down at the stick in her hand with tears of joy running down her face. She stood and opened the bathroom door, her husband stood outside with a hand in his curly brown hair. He looked at her with a guarded glance, the women threw herself at him.

"I'm pregnant!" The man let out a booming laugh and hugged his wife tighter. He sat her down on the floor and gently kissed her.

"You're going to be the best mom Rosalie." He said smiling down at his beautiful and happy wife, running his hands gently through her blonde hair. Rosalie smiled up at him and kissed him one more time.

"And you sir are going to the best dad!" She said with a smile, the man picked up his wife and threw her over his shoulder and headed to their bedroom. Rosalie was laughing and gently hit her husbands shoulder.

"Put me down Emmett!" He hit her butt gently which only made her laugh more'

"Don't worry I'm going to put you down on a nice comfy bed!" The last thing that was heard was both of their laughter and the shutting of a door.

* * *

**All done! So Rosalie and Emmett are humans in the real Reality and they're going to have Baby Bella! I hope it wasn't to confusing!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper POV

I perched on a thick tree branch outside of Bella's new home, her new mother Rosalie was rocking her back and forth while she hummed. Bella played with her mothers hair, tugging on it before stuffing it in her mouth. I cracked a smile everytime she did because befor she would put it in her mouth she would let out the cutest little baby giggle. She was dressed in a light pink onesie, her chubby little legs were always kicking and she always wanted to play with her toes. Her mother Rosalie got up from the rocking chair and gently placing her in the crib, she drew a thin blanket over Bella's tiny little body before kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

The moment her bedroom door was shut I jump onto the house and slid opened her window, I crawled through before shutting it. I turned to the crib and I saw Bella holding onto the crib to upright herself, she smiled at me before clapping her hands together over and over again and letting out loud giggles. I quickly walked over to her and picked her up along with her thin blanket. I looked down at her smiling baby face before leaning down and kissing her chubby cheeks, I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. I rocked back and forth as I hummed, she rested her head on my shoulder and started to pull on my long gold locks. I raised my hand and rested it on her head, gently running my fingers through her thick loght brown hair. As time went on her hold on my hair loosened and I felt drool seep onto my shoulder. I stood up and gently placed her on her belly in the crib and wrapped her blanket around her, I leaned down and brushed the hair from her face before kissing the top of her head. I sat down in front of her crib and rested my head against the bars, I felt Bella's hand grip onto my blonde hair before she fell back to sleep.

_J&B_

The Queen POV

I stared at the screens watching the exchange between Jasper and Bella with a smile, I leaned back in my throne adnd shut my eyes. A slew of imagies passed through me, I assessed them all carefully. Suddenly the bright images turned dark I felt my chest tighten as I heard the screams and wails throughout my head, tears built up in my eyes and I felt as if I was spinning.

My eyes flew open as I just stared off into the distance, I shot out of my seat and raced down the halls before throwing opening up a set of red doors.

"Time!" I ran over to him and threw myself into his arms as I crumbled to the ground, he rocked me back and forth and just held me as I sobbed in his arms.

"What is wrong my Queen?" I pulled away from him and looked at him for a second before shaking my head.

"Nothing changes Time! She still dies...no matter what I do...s..she still dies!" I collapesed back into his arms before whispering " What am I going to do? Uncle Peter I need your help.." I broke down again as my Uncle rocked me back and forth.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find some way to save your mother...I promise."

_J&B_

Rosalie POV

I opened my eyes and looked around the room when I hear Bella giggling, I throw my covers back and put on my robe as I walk across the hall. I open Bella's door and I see her pointing at her closet while she laughs, I smile at her before sneaking up behind her. I scope her out of her crib and twirl her around as she laughs loudly, I hold her close to my chest and kiss her forehead while burshing her light brown hair away from her face. I hike her up before walking out of her room, I walk to the kitchen and pull out a bottle of milk. I sit on the old, beat up couch and cross my legs. I place Bella in between my legs and start feeding her.

As I feed her I look out the window, the sun shone brightly lighting up the entire house and I could hear birds chirping away. I felt completely at peace, feeding my baby girl and knowing that all was safe. I absently stroked Bella's hair as I thought of the world. Sure, vampire's ruled the world but ever since Jasper Whitlock became King the death tolls had gone down and humans didn't have to constantly fear for their lives.

Ever since Bella had been born everything in the world got better, King Jasper even passed a law saying no children were allowed to be hunted under any circumstances. It made me feel secure knowing my baby wouldn't have to fear anything for years. I was snapped out of my revere when a loud knocking echoed throughout the small house. I heard Emmett coome out of the bedroom, as he walked to the door I looked at him with a questioning look which he shugged. Emmett opened the door and I saw Mike Newton standing in the doorway.

"Emmett you've got to get your family and run!" Mike said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Slow down man, what's going on?"

"Mayor Edward and his wife Alice are coming to take a baby." I gasped before standing up and walking over to Emmett, I held Bella tight to me and Emmett wrapped an arm around me.

"When will they.." Emmett was cut off when someone's voice rang throughout the town.

"ALL COUPLES WHO HAVE CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 4 MUST STEP OUT OF THEIR HOUSE ALONG WITH THEIR CHILDREN" Emmett and I looked at each other before we stepped out in the bright light. We saw a sleek black car pull up and out stepped Mayor Edward and his wife Alice. They were vampires and the only time children were called out was because a vampire wanted a child.

Mayor Edward whispered into his wife's ear before she skipped off to the first family. After almost 20 minutes she stood infront of me and Emmett, I had Bella's head burrowed into my shoulder shielding her away from Alice. She looked at me before asking;

"Show me your daughter." I looked at her with competely hate and disgust before pulling Bella forward.

I saw Alice's face light up and she reached out to touch Bella, I flew back and held Bella tighter to me. She looked at me for a second before walking onto the next couple. Another 20 minutes passed before she went back to her Husband, she whispered to him before he nodded and looked at his men.

The men started walking over to me and Emmett, when they were only steps away Emmett and I backed up as far as we could. The vampires flashed forward and grabbed Bella, the flashed back to the Mayor before I could blink. I felt a sob rip through my throat before I ran towards them, I was so close when one of the vampires grabbed me. I started kicking and shouting;

"Give me back my baby you son of a bitch!" I scratched at the vampires arms which only mad my own fingers bleed. I looked at Alice as she tried shushing Bella who was screaming;

"You Bitch! You sold your soul to the devil and now you can't have your own kids!" Before I knew it I felt the bones in my cheek break as Alice slapped me against the face. The vampire threw me to the ground before leaving, Emmett came over and held me to him as we both cried. I watched as Alice and the Mayor walked to their car with my baby. I screamed and screamed while Emmett held me tightly to him. I kicked and screamed but they never turned around, I kept wailing as Bella looked back at me and reached her little arms out for me.

"What is going on here!" A booming voice echoed throughout the town, everyone stopped even Alice and the Mayor. We all knew who that was, King Jasper. He walked through the dusty streets before looking over at me and Emmett, his brows furrowed as he saw me crying. He turned around and saw Alice and Mayor Edward.

"Edward and Alice Cullen over here now!" Both vampires zoomed over to the King with worried looks. King Jasper looked down at my baby who was still crying and reaching for me.

"What is the meaning of this Edward?!" He asked his voice raising with every word;

"Alice wanted a baby and I was just suppyling one." King Jasper scoffed at him before walking to Alice, he snatched Bella out of her arms and held her gently to him. He looked at Edward and Alice before commanding them to leave.

He turned to me and started walking over with my baby. He knelt next to me and gently handed her over, I snatched her up and held her close to me. Running my hands down her back and the back of her head, Emmett kissed her forehead and held onto her little chubby hand as we cried with joy. I looked at King Jasper and smiled;

"Thank you!" He just smiled before turning awaying and zooming out ofthe town.

Emmett and I walked back to our house with Bella as we held her, kissed her and showered her with love.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper POV

I watched from afar as my Sweet Bella grew and it was easy to notice the changes that had happened in this life time. In this lifetime her hair was brown but, a beautiful blonde-caramel color; much like her new mother's hair. Her eyes also weren't a chocolate-brown color, they were now a bright blue-green which would sparkle every time she smiled or laughed. The changes were odd yet she still looked and acted like was painful to wait another 18 years but, I held strong and made sure to always keep her safe.

Bella POV

I felt the bright, hot sun on my closed eyelids which felt as if they were on fire. I slowly peeled my eyes open as I squinted at the sun that shone through my curtainless window. I sighed as I sat up, my white comfort falling from my shoulder leaving me in a black tank top. I got out of bed when I felt the goosebumps form on my arms and quickly slipped on the robe hanging on my closet door. I tip my head over and through my blonde hair into a messy bun before walking out and into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stuck my toothbrush under before squirting toothpaste on it, I vigorously scrubbed my teeth when I heard a knock on the door. I look up and see my mom who promptly told me she needed to shower. I rolled my eyes but I walked out of the bathroom with my toothbrush stuck in my mouth, I walk over to the kitchen sink and finish scrubbing my teeth before spitting out the foamy mint and washing it away with water. I sit my toothbrush on the counter and reach into the old wood cabinet grabbing a granola bar before padding to my room.

I shut the door as I bite into my bar, I walk over to my closet and grab bra and underwear, a blue under top, a plain white top, blue jeans and black converse. I throw on my clothes and put on a pair of white socks before slipping on my scruffed up shoes. I go over to the mirror hanging on wall and pull my hair down before brushing through the tangles, my hair natural straight like my mothers but if I put moose in my hair it curls up like crazy just like my fathers. I quickly part my hair and finish brushing it before throwing the brush down on the nightstand. I put on mascara and chapstick before walking out of my room.I see my father gathering up his stuff readying for work, I walk over and kiss him on the cheek before grabbing my black school bag and a black and white football jersey which belonged to my dad.

I shut the door behind me before running over to the towns center where my friend Angela is standing. I skid to a stop and heft my backpack on my shoulder before smiling at Angela.

"Hey Angela!" I say as I smile at my friend, I've known Angela since Elementary School and we had become best friends. She has an olive skin tone and dark brown hair with cute glasses.

"Hey Bella, did you hear who's going to school with us?" I feel my eyebrows furrow before shaking my head at her, she jerks her head behind me which makes me turn.

Low and before it's Jane and Alec Cullen, Mayor Edward and Alice Cullens kids; well, adopted kids. I look them over before turning back to Angela, I shrug my shoulders before we feel into a steady conversation. We laughed and talked until I felt someone shove me. I turn around and see Jane smirking at me.

"Jane your parents might be indestructable but, your not and I can still beat your ass." Jane and I had always hated each other, I had known her and her brother as long as I had known Angela. She had shoved me into the dirt the first day I had met her which started our fued. It wasn't until Freshmen year that I snapped, I ended up throwing her into the lockers which ended in a huge brawl. I had expected her parents to hunt me down and kill me but, for some reason her and her brother just left and it appeared they were back for Senior year.

"Now Bella is that anyway to treat a future vampire?" She says in a mocking tone, I turn towards her and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well your not one yet so you can't do much damage Princess!" I smirk at her before turning back to Angela, I can practically feel her fuming behind me but before she can do anything the school bus comes. We all quickly board before we travel out of the town and into the city, the bumpy road becoming smooth and cars, trains and airplanes enter our site once we pass the bridge between humans and vampires.

* * *

I sit in the plastic chairs leaning on my wood desk with my head in my hand as I stare at the city out of the window. A plane flies by every now and then, vampires walk or flash to different stores carrying bags on each arm as cars zoom by; my head snaps up when I hear the classroom door open. I roll my eyes as walks to the front of the class knowing the 'introductions' are about to start.

"Alright students I will ask you to stand one by one and say a couple things about yourself just so we can get comfortable with each other." He starts calling out names in alphabetical order by last name. I sit straighter when Jane's name is called.

"Well my name is Jane Cullen, daughter of Mayor Edward and Alice Cullen. After gradutation me and my brother will be turned and after that we'll become the Mayor's." She says with a smile, I call out her name which she turns to look at me with a pissed look.

"So when you become a vampire are you going to go take a baby just like your Adoptive Parents did to you since your little lady bits won't work, I mena assuming you have lady parts?" I say trying to rile her up, her eyes blaze before spitting out at me,

"Bite me Swan!" She turns back to and countines talking about her 'perfect' life. I scoot back and stand up before walking over ot her, I snatch up her arm before biting her. She rips her arm away from me before screeching at me.

"WHAT THE HELL SWAN!" She says as she rubs her arm. I smirk at her before replying;

"Well you said 'Bite me' I was just doing what you asked 'Madame Mayor'." I say in a mocking tone, she purses her lips before throwing her hand out and grabbing onto my hair. I let out a cry as she pulls it, I grab for her bronzy-yellow hair and tug. She grips tighter and pushes me back which makes me land on the desk behind me. I feel her stradle me as she tugs and hits me. I kick my legs until I finally hit her in her stomach.

She lands with a thud on her back and I quickly stradle her and grab her hair and hit her. I hit her in her nose and my knuckles flare up which gives her enough leverage to push me back and straddle me. She hit and tugs at my hair while I try to throw her off me. In the background I can hear yelling at us to stop while the rest of the class cheers us on.

All of a sudden everyone stops chanting and yelling, they all gasp which makes me and Jane stop. Jane has my hair and I have one hand on her shoulder and one hand in her hair. I feel my eyes go wide before I push Jane off of me, we both rush to stand up. Both of our hair is a mess and our clothes are wrinkled, I fold my hands behind my back and look down at that ground just like the rest of the class. I feel my cheeks flame up from embrassment and my heart is beating out of my chest from the fight.

Jasper POV

I hear chanting and yelling from the hallway, my eyebrows furrow as I walk towards the grey door. I open the door and step in, all the kids stop chanting and fall into submission. I look down at the two girls fighting on the ground, I raise my eyebrow and suddenly they stop mid-fight. They both look at me and I'm shocked...Bella is on the floor with...Jane Cullen fighting? Both holding onto each other, my Sweet Bella pushes Jane and they both rush to stand up fumbling over themselves.

When they're finally stead on their feet they both fall into submission but, I catch my Sweet Bella's cheeks turning bright red and her heart is beating out of her chest. I look her over and I see her hair is tangled, her shirt crinkled and one of her shoulders is exposed and her jeans have dust and dirt on them. I shake my head before walking up to Bella. I grab onto her chin gently and her bright blue-green eyes snap up to mine, her cheeks turning even more red and her emotions are skyrocketing. I smile at her softly before whispering;

"Will you please come with me so you can explain...this too me." Her eyes widen and she starts to stumble over her words before she finally give up and just shakes her head. I move to the side as she starts to walk forward, I rest my hand onto her lower back which curved in. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out calming myself before leading out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper POV

I look over at Bella who is sitting in a large leather chair with her hands folded, she is nervous and her anxiety is overflowing.

"Isabella would you please explain to me what happened with you and Jane Cullen?" She looks at me and bites her lip before sighing;

"Jane and I have hated each other for..well forever. So when she stood up to introduce herself I _might _have said something which provoked her and...thats when we kinda fell to the ground and started fighting." I look her over and as she talks she is emiting a proud emotion. I open my mouth to say something when the door is suddenly opened.

Her mother and father are standing in the doorway with their arms crossed looking at Bella with a dissapproving look.

"Oh..hey mom..dad.." Her mother raises her eyebrow which makes Bella shrink in her seat. Her mother sighs before telling her to get up. Bella stands and goes to stand by her parents. Her parents finally look at me and their taken aback,

"You? H..how..I" Her mother stumbles over her words.

"Your daughter isn't in any trouble, just make sure it doesn't happen again Bella." Bella nods before waving bye to me, her parents follow after her quickly out the door shutting it behind them. I collapsed into the chair she had sat in and breathed in her lovely scent. Being so close was torture knowing I couldn't have her..not yet. I leaned my head back as my last memory of her came crashing down on me...

_A scream echoed throughout the forest and my head. Everyone turned towards the house and before I knew it I shot off. I felt the wind and I felt the door splinter off; when I got to the bathroom I was horrified. I saw Bella laying in the tub belding held up by a little girl and I smelled Bella's blood. A growl tore through my lips as I ran at the girl; when I got there she was gone and my sweet Bella was left._

_I scooped her out if the tub and held her body close to my chest, she was slack and her heart and breathing were gone. Everything was gone; my only reason was gone..._

* * *

Bella POV

After dinner and a long talk with my parents I finally went to the bathroom. I stood infront of the slightly dirty mirror and brushed out my long carmel hair, I ran the brush through it and I no longer saw carmel but dark chocolatly brown locks. The brush fell from my hands and made a loud noise as it fell to the ground. I lightly touched the brown lock before closing my eyes and shaking my head, when I opened my eyes again I saw it was the original carmel color. I let out a breathe before resuming brushing my hair.

I walked to the bath and filled the tub with water as I stripped off my clothes leaving me naked. I shut off the water once it reached near the top, I quickly stepped into the hot tub as the water splashed against my calves before I was fully submerged in the hot water. I let out a sigh as I leaned my head back against the back of the tub, I closed my eyes as I let my mind wander to King Jasper.

? POV

_I watched as she stripped out of her clothes taking in every detail of her body. As she stood waiting for the bath to fill I looked over her naked figure, I felt the need in me rise. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen with no flaw marring her porcelein skin. As she got into the tub I watched as the water incased each part of her body. Once she leaned her head back against the tub and closed her beautiful blue-green eyes I slipped into the bathroom with grace and silence. I stood next to the tub looking down at her beautiful body and face, her supple pink lips calling out to me. Her blonde hair was framing her beautiful face, I just barely placed my finger tip on her cheek bone as I gently traced it so she couldn't detect I was there._

_I traced my finger gently down her jaw and neck skimming over her collar bone resisting the urge to suck on the white untouched skin. I slowly traced down her chest coming to the tops of her breast, I leaned down and placed a ghost kiss on the top of her breast. I leaned up to her neck and took in a deep breathe inhaling her intoxacating scent. I back away from the beauty and slipped out of the bathroom the way I came waiting for tonight._

I opened my eyes went a cold rush of wind entered the bathroom, I quickly sat up and looked around the small bathroom before shaking my head. I took a deep breathe as I went under the water getting my hair wet, I held my breathe as I laid at the bottom of the tub. I felt my tense muscles relax as I relaxed letting my body go slack. As I laid their I felt a jolt enter my body and my eyes shot open.

_I looked above me and saw a murkey figure standing over me, I furrowed my brow as I go to sit up when suddenly something wraps around my throat. I let out a scream from under the water as my air supply is cut off. I claw at the mysterious arm and kick my legs, splashing water everywhere out of the tub. I saw black spots enter my vision and my fight was starting to give up..._

"Bella!" I shoot up from out of the water as I gasp for air, I look over at the door when I hear another knock.

"Bella, hurry up honey I need to shower." I catch my breathe as water droplets slide down my face, I clear my throat before answering back.

"I'll be done in a little bit mom." As she walks away from the door I slump against the tub as I rub my neck gently, still being able to feel the squeezing hand.


	9. Chapter 9 SNEAK PEAK

**CHAPTER 9 SNEAK PEAK! Also I've created an instagram account just for this story so you can see all the images, the name is _JustRide584 _**

Bella POV

I wrap a body around my body as I get out of the tub and walk to my room, I quickly throw on a tank top, under wear and shorts along with a pair of socks. I walk over to my bed and quickly crawl under the blue comforter. I nestle my head into my pillows as the bed starts to warm up; my eyes begin to droop as sleep overtakes me.

_I open my eyes as I hear loud music playing, I'm standing infront of a mirror dressed in a gold gown and black hair. I back away from the mirror and hurry to the first door I see. I throw open the mahogany door and rush to the railing, I peer down and I'm stunned as I see hundreds of men and women dancing dressed in gowns and suits, everything was expensive and magical. I felt someone tap my shoulder as I turn suddenly, I look at the person behind me and see a man. I can't see his face at all its just a black smoke. He offers me his arm and I fell my body doing so against my will, he leads me away from the railing and to a set of hidden stairs. He leads me down them and we enter a study. _

_He leads us to the middle of the room and starts to talk, it sounds echoy and hard to completely sunderstand._

_"Let's toast to the future ." He hands me a wine glass and my body moves without my permission as I smile at the mysertious man. I raise the wine glass to my lips and take a sip. My eyes widen as something enters my stomach, I look up and see a silver dagger with blue and gold embelishments planted into my stomach. Blood seeped on the dress as the wine glass slipped from my hands, I felt my legs give out as I fall back onto the black lounge that was behind me. I look up at the man I can only make out his lips as he smiles before walking away. I felt my arm gently slide off the lounge as my body goes slack and my breathing slows down. I close my eyes as heavyness falls around me..._

"Bella!" I wake with a start as my mother calls out my name. I sit up in my bed and wipe my eyes as I take a deep breath, I push the covers back and quickly fall into my morning routine.

As I board the bus I look out the window as I think back to my dream from last night, it was so real. I could still feel a stinging in my stomach but their was no mark or blood. I was so confused by the dreams I had lately, they were so real and they all ended with me dead. I lean my head against the cold glass as I contemplate the past few days.

* * *

Jasper POV

I sit on my back porch as I look out across the trees and lake, thinking about my encounter with Bella. She had become so beautiful and I had just wanted to shake her to make her remember me. I let out a sigh as I close my eyes, my brain going into overdrive.

_"Ahhhhh!" I turn to the study where a women comes running out, she runs over to me in tears._

_" ...someone..someone killed Isabel!" My eyes widen as I rush past her, my cape flying behind me. I run into the study and see my beautiful Isabel laying on the black lounge. I rip my mask off and run over to her body, I turn her head towards me and take off her gold mask throwing it to the side. Her beautiful brown eyes are closed. Tears run down my face as I pick up her body, laying her on the floor next to me. I look down at the blood on her dress and I feel sobs rip from my throat. I hold her body close to me as I cry into her neck,_

_"Isabel!" I'm waiting for her arms to wrap around my neck and place gently kisses on my cheeks as she blushes...but it never happens. Her body remains slack as I hold her close. I feel my emotions shut down and my crying stops, I look down at her beautiful face and gently brush the stray curls from her face. I stand up and lean down picking her up bridal style. I walk out of the study and to the stairs, everyone parts as they see me carrying her. I hear the cries from the women in the room and the men gasp as I walk up the stairs with Isabel. _

_My life is over...it's done for. She had saved me from becoming a monster..the only person I loved. _

My eyes fly open as I look around the empty yard, looking for someone. I realize I'm alone as I lean back, my mind realing. I had never seen that before..it was so real and I knew. I knew that I had lived more than two lives with Bella, I had been with Bella for so many lifetimes. Unfortuantly, none of them ended happily. I let out a breathe before standing. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw Bella..Isabel? She had jet black hair, skin as pale as snow and the most stunning green eyes.

Everytime I saw her I just wanted her more and more, the thought of stealing her in the night became a fun choice. But I knew I couldn't do that to her..she loved her parents in this time and they loved her. I would have to make her remember or fall in love with me again...I couldn't wait anymore. I needed her...I needed her so much that it hurt.


End file.
